Kingdom Hearts Chronicles V,2
by Xeno Shishigawa
Summary: -Repost- Four friends used to play in their home of Destiny Islands until one night when a storm struck their home,and darkness swallowed the islands separating them from each other. Now watch as they desperately try to find each other,and return home. Will they succeed,or will the darkness separate them for good? And will a boy conquer the darkness within,or become consumed by it?
1. Chapter 1

Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! I changed my pen name,but I'm still the same person. Anyway,I'm continuing my Kingdom Hearts rewrite with this new fic: Kingdom Hearts Chronicles,and like with the last one this story will revolve mostly around the OC character. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

Possessed talking: "**Hello**"

* * *

Chapter 1: The Calling

-Station of Awakening-

A boy was falling through endless darkness toward a blue stained glass platform with his picture on it. The boy had spikey charcoal black hair,jade green eyes,and wore a black t-shirt with a black hooded,sleeveless vest,black jeans,black & white shoes,and a chain necklace around his neck with a strange sigil attached to it (the sigil he found that starry night). When he landed on the platform he opened his eyes,and looked around. "Where am I?"asked the boy.

"Neo."said a voice causing the boy to look around for the source of said voice.

"Whose there? How do you know my name?"asked Neo as he continued looking for the voice's source,but had no luck.

"There is still time. The door is still shut. Take your time."said the voice as three gray stands appeared. On each stand a sword,shield,and staff appeared. Neo walked over to the stand with the sword,and took it. Just then all three stands disappeared before a pool of darkness formed under Neo's feet,dragging the boy in. When he opened his eyes,and stood up he found himself on the same stained glass platform only it was green this time. Suddenly,Heartless (Shadows) appeared behind Neo.

"Look out!"warned the voice. Neo spun around,pulled out the sword,and swung the sword striking down one of the Heartless. He then dodged one of the Heartless that tried attacking him,and threw the sword at the Heartless,impaling the dark creature,and destroying it before the sword reappeared in his hand. Another Heartless attempted to attack Neo from behind,but said boy jumped up,and pointed the blade down toward the platform as he came down,and impaled the dark creature upon landing.

"What was that about?"asked Neo as he wiped his forehead.

"Step into the light."said the voice as a column of light appeared. Neo stepped into the light.

"Your shadow grows as you step further into the light."said the voice causing Neo to look back at his shadow. When he looked up at the light his shadow lifted off the ground. Neo looked back at his shadow again,and saw that it changed into a Heartless (Darkside).

"What the-?"asked Neo before the Darkside Heartless tried to strike him forcing Neo to jump back to dodge the attack. Neo then tried to run,but stopped when he nearly fell over the edge. He looked back at the Darkside Heartless.

"Oh boy."said a worried Neo. The Darkside Heartless then fired four dark shots,but Neo blocked the attack,and sent the attack back at the Heartless hitting it in the head,and causing it to collapse.

"Hit it in the eye."said the voice. Neo then ran up,and struck the Darkside Heartless in the head. The creature then dissolved into a large pool of darkness that swallowed Neo whole.

"The door is still shut. There is still time."said the voice as Neo disappeared into the darkness.

-Destiny Islands-

Neo awoke to find himself laying on the shore. He sat up,and looked out over the crystal blue water,yawned,and layed back down only to see a girl with red hair,blue eyes,and wore a white tank top,purple skirt,white shoes,and a necklace around her neck.

"Whoa!"exclaimed Neo as he sat up quickly. The girl giggled.

"Neo,you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."said the girl. Neo gave the girl a big grin.

"Give me a break,Kairi."said Neo as he stood up.

"Hey!"said a voice causing Neo,and Kairi to turn to see two boys standing there. The first boy had spikey brown hair,blue eyes,and wore a red shirt,red pants,a white hooded vest,white fingerless gloves,yellow shoes,and a chain around his neck with a crown sigil attached to the chain. The second boy had gray hair,greenish blue eyes,a yellow tank top,blue pants,black gloves,and black shoes.

"Sora. Riku."said Neo.

"Are we the only ones working on the raft?"asked Riku as he held a log.

"Sorry. If ya want I'll carry something for ya."said Neo.

"Alright,catch."said Riku as he threw the log at Neo who,upon catching the log,fell face forward on to the sandy beach. Neo raised his head up,and spit sand out of his mouth.

"A little warning next time,please."said Neo as he stood up. Sora,Riku,and Kairi all laughed with Neo soon joining in the laughter.

-Meanwhile at Disney Castle-

Donald Duck (royal court magician outfit) was walking through the hall. He then came to a large door,and cleared his throat before knocking three times,and opening a smaller door built into the large door.

"Good morning,your Majesty. Donald Duck reporting in with the morning report."said Donald as he approached the throne,but when he reached the throne he saw that The King was gone.

"HE'S GONE!"shouted Donald. Just then,an orange dog with a green collar,black eyes,and black ears came out from behind the throne.

"Pluto?"asked Donald. He then noticed an envelope with a mouse head seal on it.

"That's The King's seal!"exclaimed Donald as he took the envelope,opened,and read it. Two seconds later Donald ran out of the room screaming.

-Disney Castle: Royal Garden-

Goofy (Royal Knight outfit) was sleeping in the Royal Garden when Donald came running to him. "Goofy,wake up! This is an emergency!"said Donald. When Goofy didn't wake up Donald lost his temper,and pointed his finger up at the sky summoning a lightning bolt that struck Goofy jerking him awake.

"YEOW! Oh,good morning,Donald."said Goofy when he looked at Donald.

"We've got an emergency,Goofy."said Donald.

"What kind of emergency,Donald?"asked Goofy.

"The King left us instructions,but we can't tell anyone."said Donald. Goofy had a confused look.

"Queen Minnie?"asked Goofy. Queen Minnie was a black mouse with round ears,black eyes,and wore a pink,and red dress,and a tiara on her head.

"Not even the Queen."said Donald.

"Daisy?"asked Goofy. Daisy was a white duck with black eyes,a yellow duck bill,and wore a purple dress.

"NO! It's top secret!"said Donald. Goofy then looked past Donald.

"Oh,good morning ladies."said Goofy.

"Huh?"asked Donald before he turned,and saw Queen Minnie,and Daisy standing there.

-Back on Destiny Islands-

The four friends were at the nearly completed raft that they built so they could visit other worlds. "Wow!"exclaimed Neo when saw the nearly completed raft.

"Yeah,just think. Tomorrow we can set sail,and finally see other worlds."said Riku.

"Yeah! And meet other people,too."said Sora. Kairi nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll finally be able to go on real adventures! I can't wait!"said an excited Neo.

-Later-

The four friends were watching the sunset. Riku was leaning against a bent tree with Kairi sitting on it,Neo sitting beside her on her left,and Sora sitting on her right.

"It'll be great to see other worlds."said Kairi. Neo,Sora,and Riku all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah. This world is so small."said Neo.

"Why do you say that?"asked Sora.

"Well I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean that after awhile it gets kinda boring just doing kid stuff."said Neo.

"Well whatever we face out there,we'll be ready for it."said Riku.

"Yep!"said Neo as he grinned a big grin.

"That reminds me. Here."said Riku as he tossed Neo a star shaped fruit. Neo gave Riku a confused look.

"What's this for?"asked Neo.

"It's a paopu fruit. It's said that when two people share this fruit their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each others lives forever. Why don't you,and Kairi try it?"said Riku causing Neo,and Kairi to blush.

"V-Very funny,Riku!"said Neo as he glared at the boy.

"I wouldn't mind."said Kairi causing Neo to blush harder. Soon the four friends headed back to the main land to prepare for tomorrow.

-Disney Castle-

The letter from The King had instructed that Donald,and Goofy needed to go out,and find the one that wielded the "Key",and to follow,and aid him in saving the worlds.

"But why would he leave without telling anyone?"asked Queen Minnie who was worried about The King's safety.

"I guess the only way to find out is to find the Key."said Donald.

"Well while you are away he will accompany you."said Queen Minnie as she gestured toward the desk. Donald,and Goofy were confused what the Queen meant by "he" until they saw a small cricket that had black eyes,and wore a light blue top hat,red dress shirt with an ascot,tan pants,white,and black dress shoes,and held an umbrella in his hand.

"Down here! Cricket's the name,Jiminy Cricket. I'll be chronicling everything that happens while we're looking for,and aiding the one with the Key."said the cricket.

-Gummi Ship Hanger-

Donald,and Goofy (with Jiminy riding on Donald's hat) were heading to the Gummi Ship hanger. "So Jiminy,how did you end up here at Disney Castle?"asked Goofy.

"My world,like many others,was swallowed up by the Heartless,and I ended up here. It seems as though that I'm the only one that made it here."said Jiminy. They soon reached the hanger,and were confront by two chipmunks named Chip,and Dale. The two looked exactly the same except that Chip had a black nose,and Dale had a big red nose,and two buck teeth.

"Your Gummi engineers are ready for duty. Chip..."said Chip.

"...And Dale."finished Dale before the two went up to the command controls. Queen Minnie,and Daisy then came in.

"You boys be careful."said Queen Minnie. Donald,and Goofy nodded their heads.

"We will,your Majesty."said the two before they boarded the Gummi Ship. Donald then looked out the window,and gave Daisy a thumbs up before the engine came to life.

"BLAST OFF!"shouted Donald before a hole opened in the floor,and the Gummi Ship fell.

"BWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"screamed Donald.

"EEEEHOO-HOO-HOOYA!"screamed Goofy. Soon the Gummi Ship came out of the orbit of Disney Castle,and flew off to the next world.

-Destiny Islands: Neo's home-

Neo was laying in bed while looking at the paopu fruit Riku had given him. '_Riku thinks he so funny teasing me about my crush on Kairi._'thought Neo before he tossed the fruit into his old toy box. He then remembered Kairi saying that she wouldn't mind sharing the paopu fruit with him. He then saw a flash of lightning outside.

"A storm?"asked Neo. He then remembered that the raft was still outside on the island.

"Oh no,the raft!"exclaimed Neo as he slipped his shoes on,and jumped out the window,desparate to get to the raft before the storm destroyed it.

-Next Chapter: Traverse Town-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: Well it took a while,but it's done. Anyway,I hope you all will like this story as much as you liked my last Kingdom Hearts story,and I will try to include all the worlds in this one if I can. As always read,review,comment,but don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! I'm proud to present the second chapter of Kingdom Hearts Chronicles V.2 so let's git-r-done. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,or it's characters. They belong to Disney,and Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 2: Traverse Town

-Destiny Islands-

Neo arrived on the island to find Sora just arriving as well. "Sora,we have to get the raft!"said Neo. Sora then noticed Riku's,and Kairi's boats.

"What about Riku,and Kairi?"asked Sora as he pointed at the boats.

"First we'll find them,and then we'll take care of the raft."said Neo. With the decision made,the two split up to find Riku,and Kairi,but little did they know that Heartless (Shadows) were appearing.

-With Neo-

Neo ran toward the secret place. Upon entering the cave he saw Kairi standing in front of the door. "KAIRI!"shouted Neo. Kairi turned toward Neo,and looked at him with glazed over eyes.

"N...Neo..."said Kairi as she reached out to him before the door flung open,and darkness shot out causing Kairi to be flung toward Neo. Neo held his arms out to catch Kairi,but as the red headed girl came close she vanished. Neo stood there in shock for a few seconds before he covered his face with his hands. A dark aura surrounded Neo as he fell into despair.

"KAIRIIIIIIIIIII!"screamed Neo as darkness poured out of his body.

-Destroyed Destiny Islands-

Sora had found Riku,and the two were headed to the secret place when darkness shot out of the cave,and surrounded them. When it cleared they found themselves on a small piece of land,and that the rest of the island was gone. They then looked up to see a giant orb of darkness in the sky.

"What's going on?"asked Sora as the wind whipped around them.

"Where is Neo,and Kairi?"asked Riku. Suddenly,a large Heartless (Darkside) appeared.

"How are we gonna fight that?"asked Sora. Suddenly,a sword shaped like a key appeared in both boys' right hands (Sora: Kingdom Key Keyblade,Riku: Way to the Dawn Keyblade).

"What are these?"asked Riku as he looked at his Keyblade. The giant Heartless then swung it's fist down upon the two causing both to dodge. Riku then jumped on it's arm,and ran up to the head before swinging his Keyblade,and cutting the Heartless on the side of it's head. The Heartless,in response,tried to grab Riku,but the boy dodged in time.

"Aim at the head,Sora!"said Riku. Sora then tossed his Keyblade at the Heartless. Sora's Keyblade became cloaked in light as it flew at the Heartless before piercing it's head. Sora's Keyblade disappeared before reappearing in his right hand. Suddenly,the large dark orb sucked in the Heartless. Sora,and Riku held on to a plank of wood,but then the wood snapped,and the two were sucked into the orb.

Neo appeared on the small piece of land,and looked up at the dark orb with glazed over eyes. A man in a hooded brown robe then appeared,and approached Neo.

"**You wish to find the one you love?**"asked the man.

"Yes."said Neo.

"**Then give yourself to the darkness,and you will find her.**"said the man. A dark aura surrounded Neo as he fell further into darkness.

-Traverse Town-

Neo opened his eyes to find that he wasn't on the islands anymore. He looked around at all the buildings,and realized that he was in another world. He then started walking,but suddenly stopped when something didn't feel right. He then tapped his foot on the ground,but was confused when he didn't hear a tapping sound. Neo then looked down,and his eyes went wide. He had been on top of a building when he woke up,but didn't know that until after he walked off the building roof.

"Uh-oh."said Neo before he fell,and hit the ground. As Neo slipped into unconsciousness he saw a girl approach him.

-Later-

Neo woke up in a room. "How did I get here?"asked Neo.

"I brought you here,of course."said a voice. Neo then looked to his left to see what appeared to be Kairi.

"Kairi!"said Neo.

"Kairi? I'm not a Kairi. I'm the great ninja Yuffie."said "Kairi." Suddenly,Neo's vision cleared up,and he saw that this girl named Yuffie had black hair,brown eyes,and wore a green tube top,tan short shorts,brown boots,white headband,yellow scarf,and brown fingerless gloves.

"Where am I?"asked Neo. Yuffie then sat next to Neo.

"You're in Traverse Town."said Yuffie. Neo then looked out the window.

"Traverse Town? How am I gonna find her?"asked Neo. An image of Kairi standing on the shore flashed through Neo's mind. Neo then stood up,and started walking toward the door.

"Where ya going?"asked Yuffie. Neo looked at Yuffie.

"I have to go find my friends."said Neo before he left.

-Second District-

Neo was walking through the Second District. "Wonder where I should look first."said Neo as he continued walking. Suddenly,Heartless (Shadows,and Soldiers) appeared.

"You again?!"said Neo as he glared at the Heartless. One of the Shadow Heartless then jumped at Neo who held his arms up to defend himself when suddenly a sword with a dragon wing shaped blade,and an eye with a slitted pupil on the handle (Soul Eater) appeared in his hand. With a single stroke of the sword,the Heartless was cut down,and disappeared. A stunned Neo looked at the weapon in his hand before turning his attention back at the remaining Heartless. One of the Soldier Heartless rushed at Neo,but the boy jumped,and impaled the Soldier as he came down.

"Next."said Neo as he looked at the rest of the Heartless. The Heartless then rushed at Neo all at once,but holding up his left hand,Neo formed a dark barrier around himself. When the Heartless were close Neo shattered the barrier causing the shards to fly out,and impale the rest of the Heartless making them disappear in the process. Soul Eater disappeared as Neo tried to catch his breath.

"COOL!"shouted a voice causing Neo to summon his Soul Eater,and whip around only to nearly strike Yuffie with it.

"Yuffie?! Don't do that!"said Neo as his Soul Eater disappeared. "Did you follow me?"

"Well I figured you would need help in case the Heartless attacked,but I didn't know you could fight them,and single handedly,too."said Yuffie. Neo then huffed.

"I'm not weak,ya know."said Neo.

-Later-

"So your island was destroyed by the Heartless?"asked Yuffie as she,and Neo sat on a bench in the First District. Neo nodded his head.

"Yeah,and my friends,and I got separated because of it. Now I'm trying to find them,but I don't think they're here."said Neo. Yuffie then thought for a minute.

"Did one of them have spiky brown hair,and the other gray hair?"asked Yuffie.

"Yeah! Their names are Sora,and Riku. Were they here?"said an excited Neo. Yuffie nodded her head.

"Yeah,but they left with Donald Duck,and Goofy in the Gummi Ship."said Yuffie. Neo's head hung in defeat.

"So they're not here anymore."said Neo. He then stood up.

"Where ya going?"asked a curious Yuffie.

"Sora,and Riku will be okay,but there is someone else I have to find."said Neo. Yuffie then stood up,grabbed Neo's hand,and placed something in it. Neo looked at the object which was a bottle with two green stars on it.

"What's this?"asked Neo.

"It's a Hi-Potion. If you ever get worn out in battle just drink it,and you'll be in fighting shape."said Yuffie. Neo then pocketed the bottle when Yuffie suddenly kissed him on the cheek. Neo looked at Yuffie with wide eyes as he blushed a deep crimson.

"That was for luck."said Yuffie before she walked around the corner,and disappeared. Neo stood there for a few seconds before Yuffie poked her head back around the corner.

"And because you're cute,too."said Yuffie as she winked before she disappeared around the corner again. Neo stood there stock still for a few more minutes before shaking off the shock,and walking away.

-Third District-

As Neo was walking through the Third District trying to figure out how he was gonna get to other worlds to try,and find Kairi he encountered a woman holding a golden staff with a green crystal ball on top.

"Well hello,Neo."said the woman. Surprised the woman knew his name,Neo jumped back,summoned his Soul Eater,and took his battle stance.

"Who are you,and how do you know my name?"asked Neo as he glared at the woman. The woman chuckled.

"My,my. Is that anyway to treat someone who only wishes to help?"said the woman. Neo's glare only intensified.

"TALK!"demanded Neo. The woman chuckled again.

"My name is Maleficent,and I know a lot about you. How your island was destroyed by the Heartless. How you're looking for someone you love deeply."said the woman. Neo gritted his teeth after hearing that last part.

"How did you know that? No one else knows that!"said Neo.

"I know where she is."said Maleficent causing Neo to go wide eyed as his Soul Eater sword disappeared. "And I can tell you where,but all I ask is that you help me with a few things first." Neo dropped to his knees as Maleficent walked closer to him.

"I'll...I'll help you."said Neo as the bangs of his hair concealed his eyes. Maleficent smiled a small,evil,triumphant smile as she leaned closer to Neo.

-Next Chapter: Wonderland-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: Well that's it for chapter two,and even though it is shorter than the first chapter,I have to say that I'm quite pleased with it,and I hope you,my loyal readers,will be,too. As always read,review,comment,but don't flame! Peace,I'm out!


	3. Chapter 3

Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! I'm back with the third chapter of Kingdom Hearts Chronicles V.2, and I can't wait until Kingdom Hearts III comes out! I saw the first look trailer, and it looked AWESOME! Anyway, let's get on with the story. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Wonderland

A dark corridor opened, and Neo stepped out of it. He looked around at the odd forest as he walked. '_Maleficent said that, in order to find Kairi, I had to bring her the Seven Princesses of Heart. Seven maidens whose hearts have no darkness inside. Maleficent already has four of them, so that leaves three to find, and apparently there is one in this world. Guess I better start looking._' thought Neo. After awhile of walking Neo felt that he was being followed. He then quickly summoned his Soul Eater sword, and whipped around to find that there was no one there. When he turned back around he found a purple cat with light purple stripes, and an ear-to-ear grin floating in front of him.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Neo as he fell back on his butt.

"You seem lost." said the cat. After Neo stood up, he looked at the cat.

"Who are you?" asked Neo. The cat continued to grin.

"I am the Cheshire Cat, and I know all there is to know here in Wonderland." said the cat. Neo's eyes lit up at the idea that the Cheshire Cat might know where Kairi was.

"Do you know where a friend of mine is?" asked Neo.

"Three friends in all is what you seek. Two are here fighting darkness, and seeking Keyholes, and the third is lost in darkness, but whether she is Heartless, or not is undetermined." said the Cheshire Cat as he disappeared.

"Wait! At least tell me where to find her!" pleaded Neo. Suddenly, the Cheshire Cat's grin reappeared.

"In order to find her, you must decide whether to find her with light, or darkness. Not both. I warn you though, if you try to find her the dark way, it could result in the loss of a heart." said the Cheshire Cat's voice before his grin disappeared.

"How does that help me?" asked Neo as he hung his head. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Neo quickly climbed up a tree, and stood on a branch as he watched for the source of the footsteps. He then saw Sora, and Riku walking by.

'_Sora, and Riku?! What they doing here?_' thought a surprised Neo. He then remembered the Cheshire Cat saying that two of his friends were here fighting the darkness, and searching for Keyholes.

'_Now I get it! He meant that Sora, and Riku are here fighting the Heartless,and searching for those Keyholes Maleficent told me about._' thought Neo. He then noticed the two others that were following Sora, and Riku.

'_And those two must be the two Yuffie told me that Sora, and Riku left Traverse Town with. Donald, and Goofy._' thought Neo.

"Why exactly are we meddling with this world's affairs when we should be trying to find the King, and Neo?" asked Donald. Sora looked back at Donald.

"Because, Donald, we need to help Alice, or the Queen of Hearts is gonna "Off with her head" with Alice." said Sora. Donald just sighed as they continued on. As they were walking Sora looked up at the trees, and his eyes went wide when he saw Neo, causing him to stop.

"What's up, Sora?" asked Riku who noticed Sora's surprised look. Sora looked toward Riku, Donald, and Goofy before pointing toward the trees.

"It's Neo! I found..." said Sora as he looked back at the trees only to find Neo no where in sight,"...him?" Riku, Donald, and Goofy all three looked toward where Sora was pointing, and saw nothing.

"There is nothing there, Sora." said Donald.

"Maybe you're worrying too much about Neo, and it's causing you to see him when he isn't really there." said Riku.

"But I did see him!" said Sora.

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll find Neo, and he'll be okay, A-hyuck." said Goofy. Sora just sighed before smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Goofy." said Sora.

"Now let's go find that evidence to prove that Alice is innocent." said Goofy. Sora, Riku, and Donald nodded their heads before the four ran off to find the evidence of Alice's innocence. Neo poked his head out from behind the tree, and breathed a sigh of relief.

'_Sorry Sora, and Riku, but I need to find Kairi before I can rejoin you guys._' thought Neo before he jumped down from the tree, and ran in the direction of the Queen of Hearts courtyard.

-Courtyard-

When Neo arrived at the courtyard he saw several card soldiers guarding a cage that was up high. He then proceeded toward the cage only for the card soldiers to block his way with their spears.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" said the card of spades.

"I need to talk to Alice." said Neo. The card soldiers stood their ground.

"No one may see the accused!" said the card of diamonds. Neo sighed as he summoned the Soul Eater sword.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you left me no choice. I'll just have to push my way through!" said Neo as the card soldiers readied their weapons. Neo then ran at the card soldiers. He jumped over one, and cut down another before turning, and cutting down the first one. He then dodged left as a another card soldier thrusted his spear at him. Neo then struck down that same card soldier before cutting down a fourth one. Neo then turned to notice several more card soldiers flooding into the courtyard.

"Now might be a good time to try that spell Maleficent taught me." said Neo. His left hand became cloaked in a dark veil before he held up his hand toward the sky.

"DARK THUNDARA!" shouted Neo. Suddenly, thousands of medium-sized purple thunder bolts came raining down on the card soldiers, striking them all down. Neo sighed a breath of relief before turning his attention to the cage. Neo then looked at his Soul Eater sword before hatching an idea. He then tossed the sword at the cage. When the sword struck the cage, the cage swung back, and forth before the door swung open, and parted the red curtain covering it. Alice then fell out of the cage, and landed on the ground in front of Neo. After regaining her senses, Alice looked up at Neo.

"W-Who are you?" asked Alice. Neo stared down at Alice with remorse in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to take you with me." said Neo. Alice's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?!" asked Alice. Neo then summoned the Soul Eater sword.

"Please don't hate me for this. I'm only doing this so I can find someone very precious to me." said Neo. He then swiftly moved behind Alice before hitting the poor girl in the back of her head with the tip of the swords handle. Alice fell face first on the ground, unconscious, before the Soul Eater disappeared in a dark veil. Neo then picked the unconscious Alice up in his arm, and held her bridal style as a dark corridor opened. Neo then walked through the corridor before it closed.

-Hollow Bastion-

Maleficent, and her co-conspirators, which comprised of Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Ursula, Hades, and Jafar, were conversing in the castle chapel in Hollow Bastion when a dark corridor opened, and Neo stepped out of the corridor with Alice in his arms.

"I see you were successful in retrieving the fifth Princess of Heart." said Maleficent. Neo then carefully laid Alice on the floor before standing up straight, and glaring at Maleficent.

"Yeah, now tell me where Kairi is." Neo said firmly.

"Tsk, tsk. We're still short two princesses, me boy. Ye won't be finding yer little girlfriend until we have all seven, I'm afraid." said Captain Hook with an evil grin. Neo then glared at Captain Hook before turning his attention back to Maleficent.

"I don't care about getting the last two princesses. All I want is to know where to find Kairi." said Neo. Maleficent smiled a small, evil smile.

"Very well." said Maleficent. She then tapped her staff on the ground before an image of Kairi appeared.

"KAIRI!" shouted Neo. The image of Kairi appeared to be laying on her back, unconscious, in a dark place.

"Go to her." said Maleficent as she tapped her staff on the ground again causing a dark corridor to open. Neo then turned, and ran through the dark corridor.

-End of the World-

A dark corridor opened, and Neo came running out of the corridor. "KAIRI!" shouted Neo. He then ran out of the cave to find that he was in a dark world made up of fragments of all the worlds taken by the Heartless. He looked around for any sign of Kairi. As he ran he spotted something that caught his eye. Neo ran toward the object to find that it was actually Kairi herself, unconscious, on the ground.

"KAIRI!" shouted Neo as he ran to his best friend. Once he reached her, he dropped to his knees, and pulled the girl into his arms.

"Kairi. Kairi, wake up." said Neo as he gently shook the girl to try awakening her. When Kairi didn't respond Neo gripped her hand.

"C'mon Kairi! Wake up!" Neo begged as tears formed in his eyes. Neo then let go of Kairi's hand, and the girl's hand dropped onto the ground. A single tear slid down Neo's cheek as the boy hugged Kairi to him.

"KAIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Neo screamed as hot tears ran down his face. After awhile Neo stood up with Kairi in his arms, and walked toward the cave. A dark corridor opened in front of the cave, and Neo walked through it.

-Captain Hook's Ship: Captain's Cabin-

Maleficent, and Captain Hook were on their way to retrieve Neo when said boy came out of a dark corridor that opened just a spilt second before. He then walked over to the bed nearby, and gently laid Kairi on it.

"Why won't she wake up?" asked Neo. Maleficent just looked on.

"I think we both know why." the evil fairy said. Without looking away from his friend, Neo spoke.

"Her heart is..." Neo trailed off. Maleficent nodded her head.

"Yes." said Maleficent.

"How can I get it back?" asked Neo. Maleficent walked up to Neo, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"By finding the last Princess of Heart." said Maleficent. Neo looked at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean by "Last"? There are two left." said Neo.

"You mean you didn't know?" asked Maleficent with a mock shocked expression. Neo then looked at Kairi with a surprised look.

"You mean Kairi is a...!" Neo trailed off.

"That's correct." said Maleficent. Neo then looked at Maleficent with a determined look in his eyes.

"Where is the last Princess of Heart?" Neo asked.

-Next Chapter: Agrabah-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been busy lately so I didn't have much time. I'd also like to apologize for changing my username again, but it was for personal reasons, and I'd rather not go into them now. Anyway, read, review, comment, and don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

Xeno Shishigawa: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 4 of Kingdom Hearts Chronicles V.2, and I think this story will last for another four, maybe five chapters hopefully. Anyway, here is hoping you guys like this chapter. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Xeno Shishigawa doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Agrabah

A dark corridor opened before Neo stepped through followed by Maleficent. "What are you two doing here?" asked a voice causing Maleficent, and Neo to turn, and see Jafar.

"We're here to see if you have captured the seventh Princess of Heart." said Maleficent. Jafar scoffed.

"If I had then I would've brought her to Hollow Bastion." said Jafar. "But not to worry. I have the Heartless searching every corner of the city for Princess Jasmine." Maleficent raised an eyebrow in question.

"And the Keyhole?" asked Maleficent.

"The Heartless are also searching for the Keyhole as well. It won't be long before they find both the Keyhole, and Princess Jasmine." said Jafar. Suddenly, a red parrot (Iago) landed on Jafar's left shoulder.

"Jafar, she's gone! Jasmines disappeared!" said Iago. Jafar growled in anger.

"There are many holes in this city for rats to hide in. I'll have the Heartless expand their search." said Jafar.

"Be careful, Jafar. The Heartless prey on the darkness in people's hearts." said Maleficent. Jafar laughed.

"Hahaha. Your concern is appreciated, but hardly necessary." said Jafar. As he walked away, Maleficent turned to Neo.

"I need you to stay here, and locate the princess for me." said Maleficent. Neo nodded his head in understanding. Maleficent then tapped her staff on the ground before a dark corridor opened. Maleficent then stepped through the dark corridor before it disappeared. Neo then looked around.

"Guess it's time to start looking." said Neo. An image of Kairi standing on the shore of Destiny Islands flashed through Neo's mind.

"Soon Kairi, soon." said Neo before he walked off.

-Later-

Neo had searched all over the city for the princess, but had no luck finding her. "Where is she?" asked Neo as he sat down on a crate. He then scratched his head.

"This would've been easier if Maleficent had taught me some way to sense when I'm close to the princess." said Neo. He then noticed that he was sitting next to an apple stand. He looked to his left, and then to his right before snatching an apple off the stand.

"Well, I am starving, and it won't hurt to have one apple." Neo reasoned before he opened his mouth to take a bite. However, a tug on his pants caused Neo to look down, and see a monkey (Abu) looking up at him, and holding it's hands out. Neo looked left, and then right before looking back at the monkey.

"You want something?" asked Neo. Abu pointed at the apple. Neo then looked at the apple before getting a dejected look on his face. He then, reluctantly, handed Abu the apple. The little monkey gave Neo a salute (which Neo guessed was his way of saying "Thanks") before running off. Neo sighed.

"Oh well. I wasn't that hungry anyway." Neo said as he cried anime tears while his stomach growled. He then saw what appeared to be a pot (Pot Spider Heartless) with four spider-like legs sticking out of it coming running by. He then saw the Heartless insignia on the back.

"A Heartless?" asked Neo.

"HELP!" shouted a muffled voice causing Neo's eyebrows to disappear into his hair.

"Did the Heartless just...talk?" asked a disbelieving Neo. The Heartless then took off. Neo, who quickly realized that someone was inside the pot, ran after it.

-Cave of Wonders-

Neo arrived at the Cave of Wonders. "WHOA!" exclaimed Neo as he looked at the tiger head entrance. He then made his way inside.

-Cave of Wonders: Lamp Chamber-

After making his way through the Cave of Wonders, Neo made it to the Lamp Chamber to find a large hole in the ground. He looked down to see Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy fighting Jafar (Genie form), and chasing after Iago who had a black magic lamp which Neo guessed was Jafar's lamp. He then looked straight ahead to see Princess Jasmine, unconscious, laying on what was left of the ground on the other side of the room. He also saw the Keyhole. Neo then held his hand out causing a dark corridor to open before stepping through it. Another dark corridor opened on the other side of the room before Neo stepped out of it.

"So this is the Keyhole." said Neo as he gazed at the Keyhole. He then looked at Jasmine before picking her up bridal style. Another dark corridor opened before Neo stepped into it.

-Hollow Bastion: Castle Chapel-

A dark corridor opened before Neo stepped out carrying Jasmine. He then laid the princess down on the ground carefully before looking up to see Maleficent.

"Well done. We now have all seven Princesses of Heart." said Maleficent. Neo then opened a corridor of darkness.

"Where are you going?" asked Maleficent. Neo looked toward Maleficent.

"To find my friends." said Neo.

"Your friends, Sora, and Riku, have probably already replaced you with their new companions." said Maleficent. Neo turned away from the evil witch.

"I don't believe they would ever do that." said Neo before he walked through the dark corridor.

-Traverse Town: First District-

A dark corridor opened before Neo stepped out. As the corridor disappeared Neo walked toward the accessory shop.

"I guess if I'm gonna find Sora, and Riku then I'll have to talk to Yuffie." Neo said as he walked around the accessory shop. As he rounded the shop he bumped into someone causing him to fall on his butt.

"Ow..." Neo groaned as he stood up before looking down to see Yuffie. "Yuffie?" The ninja girl rubbed her head before looking up to see Neo.

"NEO!" Yuffie shouted happily as she jumped to her feet, and proceeded to tackle the poor boy to the ground. Yuffie sat on Neo's stomach while the poor boy saw stars floating around his head.

"So what brings you back to Traverse Town?" asked Yuffie. Neo then shook his head to regain his senses before answering.

"I'm looking for Sora, and Riku. Have you seen them recently?" asked Neo. Yuffie tapped her chin with her index finger as she thought.

"Yeah, they actually arrived here earlier, and went to the Third District." said Yuffie. Neo's eyes widened.

"REALLY?!" exclaimed Neo. Yuffie nodded her head.

"Yeah. They came back here looking for you." said Yuffie. Neo then looked at his stomach where Yuffie was currently perched, and then back at the girl herself.

"Mind getting off me?" asked Neo. Yuffie thought for a moment.

"Actually, I'm quite content right here." said Yuffie causing a tick mark to appear on Neo's forehead.

"I'm serious, Yuffie." said Neo. Yuffie then sighed before, reluctantly, getting up allowing Neo to stand up.

"Thanks Yuffie, I owe you." said Neo before turned, and started running toward the Third District.

"That's okay! You can just take me out on a date sometime!" Yuffie said causing Neo to faceplant. Neo then stood back up with bright red cheeks before looking back at a grinning Yuffie. Neo then shook his head before rushing to the Third District.

-Meanwhile-

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were in the Third District. "I wonder where Neo is." said Sora.

"Aw, don't worry, Sora. I'm sure we'll find him soon." said Goofy.

"Goofy's right, Sora. Neo can handle anything thrown at him." said Riku. Sora nodded his head in understanding as he smiled.

"You're right! Who knows, maybe we'll run into him, the King, and Kairi, too!" said Sora. The four, however, failed to notice the Heartless (Shadow) that appeared behind them. As the Heartless jumped at Sora something sped past the four causing them to turn, and see a Heartless disappear, and Neo standing with his back to them wielding the Soul Eater sword. Neo then turned toward them, and grinned.

"Hey guys! I've been looking all over for you!" said Neo. All four were stunned to see Neo before Sora walked over to him. He then grabbed Neo's cheeks, and pulled them (like he did to Riku in the manga).

"OW! Hey, cut it out!" said Neo as he removed Sora's hands from his face.

"It is you, Neo!" said a happy Sora.

"Of course it's me. Why wouldn't I be me?" said Neo. Riku then looked around.

"Where's Kairi?" asked Riku. Neo's eyes widened slightly which went unnoticed by everyone except Riku.

"I...I don't know." Neo lied. "But don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." He then looked up at the sky.

"Can you believe it? We're finally free!" said Neo. "But don't worry. You guys just leave everything to me." Suddenly, Neo heard the sound of something disappearing, and turned around to see Sora wielding his Keyblade (Kingdom Key).

"I'm sorry. Leave it to who?" Sora said with a confident smile.

"How-?" asked Neo. Goofy spoke up.

"Sora's the Keyblade Master." said Goofy.

"So this is a Keyblade?" asked Neo as he held the Keyblade in his right hand. Sora's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his empty right hand.

"H-Hey, give it back!" said Sora. Neo chuckled.

"Catch." said Neo as the Keyblade disappeared before reappearing in Sora's right hand.

"How did he do that?" asked/whispered Goofy. Donald shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Even Sora has trouble doing that." said/whispered Donald.

"You gotta come with us, Neo! We got this awesome rocket!" said Sora.

"He can't come!" said Donald causing Sora to glare at him.

"Come on, Donald!" Sora begged. "He's my friend."

"I don't care who he is! He can't come!" said Donald.

"Why not?" asked Riku. Goofy then spoke up.

"Hey fellas! He's gone!" said Goofy causing the others to whip around to see that Neo was indeed gone.

"Neo..." said a saddened Sora.

-Later-

Neo was watching Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy talking with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid in Cid's house in the Third District. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Neo's shoulder causing him to look, and see Maleficent before looking back at Cid's house.

"You see? It's just as I said. They simply replaced you with some new companions while you tried to find them, and Kairi." said Maleficent.

"I...never thought...they would do that." said Neo.

"Then think no more of them, and come with me. I'll help you find Kairi's heart." said Maleficent as a dark corridor opened. Neo, believing that they no longer cared about him, and Kairi, then walked through the corridor of darkness with Maleficent in tow.

-Next Chapter: Monstro-

* * *

Xeno Shishigawa: Well, that's it for chapter 4, and I hope you liked it. By the way, I was wondering if you all wanted me to make a remake of these Kingdom Hearts stories once I finish my Kingdom Hearts rewrite. It would be similar to the Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5, and 2.5 remixes, and would contain three stories per volume. If you do then let me know in a review, or through a private message. Anyway, read, review, comment, and don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
